


Montparnasse

by Loch



Series: Save Your Eulogies [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: It's an In The Flesh AU, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Rising (In the Flesh), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loch/pseuds/Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Les Mis/In The Flesh AU -in short, everyone you love is dead, but alive-ish again. No Major Character Death warning, since they're all already dead(ish.)</p>
<p>This section, unsurprisingly, is Montparnasse-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montparnasse

One of the best things about living in a city during the apocalypse - _sorry,_ the  _rising-_  was, besides there being a lot of food around, that it was easy to melt into a crowd. 

And Montparnasse had a lot of practice at that. Standing out, too, but sometimes it was better to briefly cease to exist. Especially since his death, not all that long ago.

 

\---

 

"I like your eyes." He heard, a voice he didn't know in a busy club.

 

\---

 

There had been attacks from untreated sufferers all along, of course. But now, with the vast majority being treated, the attacks were apparently worthy of the news -scaremongering, some called it.

**_Zombie victim found with face eaten!_ **

Had been one of the headlines,

_**Killer corpses walk the street!** _

Was another.

No one even seemed particularly interested in stopping what technically counted as a hate crime, Montparnasse mused, listening to a PDS sufferer shout about it in fiery outrage. He wasn't wearing his mousse or contacts, and among his group there were a few that had followed suit, though not all.

And then the police were there, and the group vanished into the crowd, even with their uncovered faces, letting the flow of human and partially-human traffic continue unobstructed. 

They'd chosen a busy road for their leader's tirade, a main shopping destination for tourists with too much money and not enough care.

It was easy pickings, as far as their money went. Some of their clothes were  _nice,_ he thought. They might even fit him.

 

\---

 

He laughed at the next sensational headline.

_**Rotter mauling victim found!** _

The article preview underneath was perfect, he thought.

_Last night, a brave soul followed the sounds of a struggle into the darkness of an alleyway, and found the as yet unidentified victim._

There had certainly been no struggle, but it lent credibility. 

_The victim had been attacked so viciously that the witness originally did not recognise them as a person. Their clothing and any identification was destroyed in the attack, and it is assumed that dental records must be used ..._

And wasn't that just as he wanted it.

 

\--

 

He'd worn make up all his life, so it made very little difference after he'd risen. It was a little more difficult to hide the strange tint they all had to their skin, true, but the cover up was also far stronger than normal make up. 

He'd also used a knife all his life, but the way he used that had only changed a little.

He still stole, still killed -though the manner had changed in the same way his knife-work had.

Really, he considered, tugging on the strings of one of his corsets, dying hadn't really changed much for the worse for him. His figure would always be as perfect as it was now, his face ageless in the most literal sense. He had all the time in the world to do as he wished. He'd never been caught in life, and he wasn't going to get caught after it. 

What had that student said? 

" _They see us as monsters!"_

Well, Montparnasse would give them one. 


End file.
